Sigaretta
Le Sigarette e il fumo sono occasionalmente presenti in Lost . ]] Sull'Isola * Sawyer può essere visto fumare nell' episodio . Nell' epsiodio , egli prova a tirarne fuori una da un pacchetto per fumarla,dopo aver provato (e fallito) ad uccidere Edward Mars. Nell' episodio , egli viene visto,per un attimo fumare una sigaretta, durante la scena in cui Kate and Sayid chiedono a Sun and Jin dove abbiano trovato l'acqua.Nell' episodio Sawyer sta fumando e leggendo una lettera quando Jack lo interrompe e comincia a cercare tra la sua scorta per gli inalatori mancanti.E' l'ultima volta in cui Sawyer viene visto fumare,presumibilmente,perchè ha terminato le sigarette e ha smesso di fumare **Hurley chiama Sawyer a "Chain-smoking jackass" to Sayid in * In una scena cancellata dall'episodio , ma inclusa nell' DVD stagione 1, Charlie chiede una sigaretta a Sawyer. * Nell' episodio , Locke afferma che Sawyer può avere una set di fuochi artificiali e su un intervallo di tempo in cui usano una sigaretta * C'è una sigaretta tra i vari detriti sul tavolo nella Stazione Perla nell' episodio e . **Nell'video d'orientamento della perla, quando Mark Wickmund è in piedi tra le due sedie di osservazione, si può vedere il fumo di una sigaretta che sale alla sua destra. thumb|right|Portsmouth and Bilson brands from the gas station in . thumb|right|U.S. Marshal [[Edward Mars lights up a BREZZA in ]] -- ]] *La sigaretta trovata da Locke e Eko nella Stazione della perla non ha trovato ancora il suo vero fumatore. Non c'è aluna indicazione nell'episodio che quella sigaretta fosse di Paulo. Flashbacks *Paulo usava gomme alla nicotina per smettere di fumare; Nikki ferma Paulo dal fumare quando stanno rubando i diamanti di Zukerman, perchè la cenere avrebbe potuto lasciare tracce * Mozziconi di sigaretta posson essere visti nel posa cenere nella stanza d'hotel di Christian Shephard . Tutta via non è mai stato fumare in nessun episodio,tra cui le scene del bar dove il resto della gente sta fumando (e.s., nell'episodio ), e in accordo con quanto detto dalla cameriera, non ha dormito nella sua camera d'albergo per 3 giorni *Charlie ha cercato di rubare un costoso e antico contenitore di sigarette aFrancis Heathertonper pagare il proprio vizio della droga. * É noto che Sawyer fumava sigarette prima di schiantarsi sull'isola . Lo si può vedere fumare in un bar negli episodi e . * Locke stava cercando di accendersi una sigaretta dopo aver incontrato il gruppo di supporto nell'episodio . * Eric's Expert Service gas station, where Sawyer plays a con in , features Portsmouth and Bilson brand cigarettes. The Portsmouth is similar to Marlboro, and Bilson appears to be a type of Menthol due to its green Logo. ** The origin of the Portsmouth brand is unknown. The name Portsmouth also appears on in Exodus as its home port, and is also mentioned in The Lost Experience in the Rachel Blake Copenhagen 02 entry. It is also the birthplace of Charles Dickens ** Bilson cigarettes appeared in the 2002 film May (in the film and/or the DVD commentary). Also, George Bilson co-wrote the screenplay for the 1945 film What, No Cigarettes?. However the connection of these two possibilities to Lost are unknown. The brand may be named for Gregg Bilson, Sr. Bilson is the founder of Independent Studio Services, a company that produces props for the film and television industry. Examples of Bilson and Brezza cigarette packs can be found on the website of Studio Graphics, the company's graphic design and print shop. * Lo sceriffo federale Edward Mars fuma sigarette BREZZA mentre trasporta Kate in , poco prima dell'incidente riguardante Kate's black horse. La stessa marca di sigarette si rivede nuovamente tra le molte scorte di Sawyer in . Miscellaneous *Janelle Granger revealed in her ABC website diary that she quit smoking a year before the crash. *In the January 23, 2006 official podcast, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse promulgated a story that in the case of the cancellation of Lost, or if anything should happen to the creators, there is a script in the writer's room inside a glass box marked "In Case of Cancellation - Break Glass". This script is said to be a 4 page scene in which Joop, a talking orangutan, will explain every mystery on the Island while smoking a pipe. See also *Food *Logos - Other examples of graphic design of fictional products by the Lost production crew. *Smoke External links *Smokefreemovies - Propmaster tallies of placement of real tobacco brands, which lists Doug Madison, Jr.